


Depraved Mage Swooning

by awrinda



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blackouts, Breathplay, Choking, Choking Out, Consensual Kink, Dom Fenris (Dragon Age), Dom Isabela (Dragon Age), Dom Justice (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Extreme Breathplay, Facials, Fainting, Fainting during sex, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hair Pulling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Passing Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub Anders (Dragon Age), Switch Hawke, Trans Anders (Dragon Age), Triple Penetration, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Sex, idk does this count as somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awrinda/pseuds/awrinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders doesn't know when to quit but when it leads to him to pass out having sex he takes that opportunity to bring up an idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had a miserable day, but Anders was at peace. Fenris' cock plunged down his throat with a force that would lead a lesser man to gag, Garrett hit his G-spot perfectly time after time, and Justice controlled the hand that rubbed swirling over his clit.

Anders was exhausted after their long day and he had used up too much magic earlier fighting bandits and healing wounds, but he gathered what mana he could anyway, and shocked Garrett when he grabbed his hips.

Garrett jerked and Anders came around him, and his moan vibrated through his lips and over Fenris, who then shouted when he spilled himself down Anders' throat.

Garrett was close too, Anders could tell, and he wanted to hit another wave of release with him. Fenris stood to claim Garrett's ass with his fingers to help, and Anders reached for the Fade again to help too.

Nothing came when he tried for electricity again and Justice reminded him that they had not properly rested after the Coast, that it was not wise to expend more magic. He tried again anyway, but his hands dropped when he found nothing.

He was stubborn and he was determined and he focused as hard as he could on reaching for magic and at the same time he sat up propped himself up with one elbow and physically reached for Garrett with his other hand, or he tried to but there were no sparks and he didn't make it physically either. Instead when he moved toward his lover, without warning everything went dark.

All the while Garrett watched Anders carefully, he always loved the faces Anders made when he came. He loved the way his eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open in pleasure, and it often led him toward his own.

When Anders' eyes went back that time, though, when he weakly reached for but could not get to him, he knew that was not the face Garrett saw. He was also familiar enough with that look to see the difference immediately, even before the split second after where Anders went limp and his head rolled back with his eyes and he crashed backward onto the bed, and Garrett instantly moved to lay him in the recovery position with a swiftness born from habit. Anders passing out, on its own, was actually a very common thing to happen. Between his terrible eating and sleeping habits, the stress he was constantly under, how hard he worked himself, and how normal it was for him to force healing magic beyond his reasonable physical means, it wasn't a surprise that he was often prone to fainting spells. That was the first time it happened during sex, though, at least with Garrett.

Fortunately it didn't take long for Anders to come back around, and he immediately apologized.

"Did you at least get to cum," he asked sadly after about a minute of getting his bearings back, and Garrett laughed. He lost his hard on the moment Anders went down, even with Fenris there, and they decided it was a good idea to call it a night so everyone could rest. Fenris went home, and Anders fell asleep held close against Garrett's chest.

* * *

The day after, Anders approached Garrett in the study, and he was too nervous to look him in the eyes.

"What is it," Garrett asked with concern.

"I want to talk about last night," Anders said nervously.

"Are you all right," Garrett worried.

"Yes, love, I'm ok," Anders reassured. "This is actually something I've been thinking about for a while but I didn't know how to bring it up before."

"I'm listening," Garrett smiled.

"You know how I like to be submissive, like it rough?" He waited for Garrett to nod to keep talking. "I want to take it farther. I want to, I want to, be used. Like a toy. I want you to choke me harder. Until I black out, and I don't want you to stop when I do. I want you to fuck me, hit me, tie me up, cum on me, throw me around, whatever, whether I'm conscious or not, you have my express permission, and after I wake up I want you choke me out again."

"Interesting," Garrett thought out loud. "I'm surprised, I'll admit. One would guess you pass out enough outside the bedroom to have your fill of it already. Or does it turn you on when you faint in the field and the clinic too?"

Anders laughed with Garrett and shook his head, "No, these are very different situations. If I pass out because your hands are around my throat, that's about submission and control, and trust. I want this, Garrett, and I know you can give it to me."

Garrett looked like he was thinking carefully about Anders' request. Then he asked the obvious question. "How does Justice feel about this?"

"Justice wants to play too," Anders answered. They talked about this before, when Anders first noticed Garrett shared his feelings and they imagined everything they wanted to do with him, but they weren't sure it would ever come up to anyone else. "He is interested in taking over, not the whole time but some of the time I'm passed out. He would also take over the dominant role like usual when he did."

Garrett looked intrigued at that. "Would you want this just to be the three of us? Or should we invite anyone else?"

"Invite whoever you want," Anders admitted. "Pass me around to whoever will use me. Also know that, regardless of whether or not you can see him, Justice will be watching the whole time. He will be be remembering everything for future reference."

Anders thought he saw Garrett shiver. "It goes without saying that you'll use healing magic in between blackouts?"

"Yes," Anders agreed. "Also that if for any reason I become unable or unwilling to stop things and they really need to stop, Justice will come forward and stop them for me."

"All right," Garrett said and Anders was already excited. "We'll do it."

* * *

Fenris came over the next night and they got started right away.

He forced Anders onto the bed with a hard slap on his face, and his clit throbbed in response to the pain.

He wrapped a hand around Anders' throat, pushing him into the mattress, and Anders keened when he started to see black spots, but Fenris stopped before they took over.

"Not before this," he smiled, straddled his face, and shoved his erection into Anders' mouth. "No one can take it like you can."

Garrett knelt at the end of the bed where Anders' legs hung off, and he pulled them over his shoulders and started to lap at Anders' wet folds. He already felt raw with the combination of sensation and anticipation, and it drove him to bob his head faster underneath Fenris. He drove him to the back of his throat until Fenris moaned, and he barely pulled out in time before he came. He did make it, though, and he spent himself across Anders' face, and Anders loved it.

Garrett held onto Anders' thighs when Anders came the first time too, and when he did Fenris' hand reached for his throat again. The second time he held him even harder, pulled him up off the bed as much as he could with Garrett keeping his bottom half locked down.

"You like this, mage," he said with a rumble, and Anders tried to answer but he couldn't, and the elf's smirk was the last thing he saw before it all went black.

Fenris let go of Anders' neck as soon as his eyes rolled back and his head drooped limply over Fenris' fingers before he released them, and he fell backwards onto the bed with a thump. He looked over the unconscious mage for a second to decide what to do. Anders wanted to be used, but Justice intended to surprise them every once in a while.

"Garrett, he's out, what now," he finally asked. He was not quite as comfortable with the spirit as the other man, and he did not submit under any circumstances. Garrett could do both just as happily, but Fenris and Anders were both firm in their preferences.

"I'll handle him," Garrett said easily. "You can handle me."

"What of the spirit," Fenris asked.

"He can handle me too," Garrett smiled.

Garrett crawled on top of his boyfriend's unconscious form, limp and unresponsive like he asked for. It felt weird to have him like that in the circumstances they were, but Anders really wanted it so he had to at least give it a try.

He grinded his dick over Anders' clit and felt his growing hardness throb. He didn't want to enter until Anders came to, though, even if he had clearly given his consent for him to do it beforehand, because he wanted Anders to be alert to feel it when he did at first. He was a patient man, he could wait. He had Fenris there too, and the elf moved behind him and pressed a finger inside him.

He started to groan when Fenris' started to thrust, and Anders made a similar sound at the same time.

Anders came back around in a daze. His head felt light, his heart was loud, and his clit was throbbing. He had barely managed to open his eyes before he heard Garrett's commanding voice wash over him.

"Healer," he bellowed and Anders willed a surge of rejuvinating magic to cascade over himself, and he nodded at Garrett when he finished.

"Good," Garrett said and grabbed Anders' wrists and pinned them down, and after he spoke he pushed his aching hard cock inside Anders with ease.

Anders could see Fenris working Garrett from behind him, and the warrior's hands made Garrett squirm, and that motion felt so good inside Anders. Garrett let go of one of his wrists and ran his fingers along his collar bones. He lightly traced them back and forth, and then he suddenly made for Anders' neck, and in an instant he felt like there was no more air but only euphoria that carried the blackness that eagerly took him back in.

The second time Anders was rendered unconscious was less ceremonious. He was already flat on his back and there was little to indicate that he even passed out without watching closely. His eyes still rolled back and his head lolled to the side a little when he fainted, but Garrett thought Fenris probably couldn't even tell from his angle.

Garrett didn't stop moving, and he bit own lip when Fenris added a second finger. His eyes shot toward the ceiling, but his attention was taken back to the body below him when Justice came forward and sat up with a start.

Fenris held onto Garrett's waist with his free hand when Justice reached for him and pulled him down toward the bed. Garrett cried out when Justice bit his neck, and again when Fenris' hand moved faster. For a second he almost felt guilty for all the sensation they gave him when Anders was supposed to be the focus.

"Is this all you have to offer," Justice asked. He reached toward Garrett and gripped his face, and he forced his thumb into his mouth. "Anders asked to be used. Anders asked for sheer depravity. This is not enough."

Justice struck Garrett's face with a powerful glowing hand, and Garrett shuddered.

"You'll need to do better," the spirit added. Garrett heard Fenris growl behind him and felt him get hard again against his thigh. He knew Fenris was not compatible with Justice's dominance himself, but he also knew how turned on he was when he watched Justice top Garrett.

"Yes, ser," Garrett panted, and Justice retreated, which caused the body he shared with Anders to go limp again and fall backwards, and Garrett assumed letting Anders fall on his own like instead of helping him down was another way Justice was participating. Anders wanted to used like a toy, he said, and letting him crumble like a ragdoll made sense as part of the game.

Fenris' cock twitched when Justice scolded them for going too easy on Anders. He knew they were just getting started, and he and Garrett both had to adjust to the situation, but when he heard the spirit and learned how desperate the mage was to be used like that, something stirred in him.

When Justice left and his and Anders' body collapsed, he added a third finger to stretch Garrett. He was surprised by his own arousal, and the sounds Garrett made only made that greater. He wanted to get started again before Anders stirred, because he had an idea but he wanted to have more of Garrett like that first.

He worked Garrett a little harder before he was satisfied that he was ready, and he entered him swiftly. Garrett reacted to the feeling and started pounding harder into Anders. Fenris pushed Garrett over a little bit more to get more of the bed, and from the new angle he could just barely see Anders' eyes start to flutter open.

Anders felt a little dizzy when he regained consciousness, but coming around to the sight of Garrett on top of him and fucking him hard plus Fenris over Garrett doing the same to him was incredible and he came hard around Garrett's cock almost immediately.

"Care for yourself, mage," Fenris said and his vision focused completely once he used his magic to rejuvenate. "Would you like some magic too, Garrett?"

Anders watched his love aggressively nod and pant his answer to Fenris' question, and he quickly reached his hands toward Garrett's chest and let loose small sparks, and Garrett came a moment later.

"Anders," he said thickly, and he looked down as his spent dick going soft. Anders took it into his hand and used more magic, and Garrett was instantly hard again.

"Thank you, love," he added, but Fenris nearly cut him off.

"You need to be careful, though. We don't want you to pass out from running out of mana again. When you fall tonight, it will be only on our terms."

Anders almost came again at the elf's words alone.

Garrett set himself back into a steady pace, and Fenris driving behind him helped, and Anders moaned when Garrett drew a long scratch from his chest down to his navel.

"Yes," he whispered. He whispered it again when Garrett scratched back up the other way, and again when Garrett's hand rested on his throat. He didn't press all the way at first, but he teased sort of like Fenris did the first round. He squeezed and let go a few times, which made it feel even better when he finally latched on hard.

Garrett held firm control over Anders' neck, and he kept squeezing harder the longer he held on, which let Anders fade slowly, and his head swam for what felt like ages before he finally blacked out.

Once again Anders' eyes rolled back and closed and his head fell back and to the side, and Garrett noticed the way his shoulders fall backwards a little bit when he was again limp and stilled.

"Fuck," he groaned when Fenris pulled out from behind him.

"I'll be right back," the warrior smiled deviously, and Justice surprised him while he watched Fenris leave the room.

He was flipped over onto his back, and Justice rode him hard. Garrett felt his hand move behind his and Anders' back, and the spirit began to finger their own rear entrance.

"I was expecting a spectacle," Justice boomed over Garrett. "I'm still waiting."

He leaned over and held Garrett by the wrists, and Garrett's cock throbbed, and he focused on desperately trying not to come again before Anders woke up.

"I was just going to do that," Fenris said when he returned and his eye was drawn to Justice's working hand.

Garrett's cock throbbed again when he saw that Fenris had brought a spool of ribbon and most surprisingly, Isabela.

"Anders said to invite anyone, didn't he," Fenris smirked, and Garrett nodded from underneath the dominant spirit.

"Good," Justice said. "Anders will approve of this addition."

"Glad to hear it, sweet," Isabela laughed.

Fenris noticed the bag she had with her. He had told her to come, but it was coincidence she arrived when he happened to be downstairs looking for something to bind Anders with. Fenris silently thanked the Maker that Garrett had given everyone the night off.

"What's that," he asked her, and she answered with a wide smile.

She pulled out a large strap on, and Fenris realized for sure that inviting her was the right decision. 

"Fuck," Garrett shouted from the bed. Fenris knew that meant he'd come again, and Justice looked toward Fenris and Isabela when he did.

He looked back at Garrett, though, and moved off his dick to sit on his face.

"Come, join us," the spirit said between panting breaths. Isabela was not one to submit in bed either, but Fenris saw that she held a similar curiosity.

"This should be an interesting night," she smiled.

"Indeed," Fenris agreed.

Justice kept working his fingers into their body while Garrett ate him, and he looked back toward Fenris and Isabela.

"He is prepared," he told them, and then he retreated again.

Their body slumped over forward and Garrett barely moved his arms to catch him in time. Fenris darted for the bed too, and he grabbed the man by the hair and held him up that way.

Fenris pulled the fainted mage back, and he passed him to Garrett after he sat back up.

"Hold this for a minute," he laughed, referring to Anders.

Fenris laid down and stroked himself a few times to make sure he was still hard enough, and he gave his command when he was sure he was.

"Lower him onto me," he told Garrett, and he lifted Anders' body and positioned his ass over Fenris' length, and then slowly set him down onto it. Isabela stepped over to assume the role of holding the mage's hair and Fenris held Anders' hips and began to move his hips. Anders bounced a little bit, and Garrett knelt back over to take Anders' folds back into his mouth to help make sure Anders would come to with as much stimulation as they could offer him.

Fenris started to move faster and Garrett set his hands over Fenris' in support of Anders' unconscious body. They both held tight and dug their fingers into flesh and the sensations caused Anders to twitch when he came back to them.

Anders felt breathless when his eyes opened again, and not just because he had been deprived of air shortly before. He came to with a dick in his ass, a tongue in his slit, and a fist in his hair that roughly held up his body. He felt amazing.

"I'm told the healer needs some healing," he heard Isabela laugh from behind him, and the clutch on his hair tightened.

His head felt mostly normal again after he applied his magic, except for the effects of the pleasure that surrounded him.

He cried out when he came again, and Isabela's fist got even tighter. She held on while he moved forward far enough that he could see her.

She leaned toward him a little more and bit his shoulder. She managed to move enough to bite his chest next, and then she moved back again.

"I knew you were into some weird shit, but this is a new level," she said, and her tone was strangely seductive. "This is just filthy."

He nodded even though she held his hair so tight, and he panted at the extra pull. Everything felt so good. It was exactly what he hoped for so far.

"You want this, sweet," Isabela said when she gently touched his neck.

"Yes, please," he answered desperately, and Fenris' hips snapped harder. The elf beneath him started moving faster too, and it burned in just the right way.

"Do you really," Isabela teased again, and Anders almost whined his answer.

"Please," he said again, and Isabela's hand gripped his throat properly when he did.

"All right, then, tiger," she laughed, and then she let go of his hair to focus completely on his neck, and she squeezed as tight as she could all at once, and it was so strong that Anders passed out so fast he barely felt the choke at all.

Garrett watched Anders slump awkwardly to the side when Isabela released his throat, and he stood up once Anders fell.

"You take him, Bela," Garrett suggested. "You can use that fancy contraption of yours."

Isabela quickly stripped off her clothes and strapped on her toy, and then she straddled Anders and entered him.

Garrett pushed Anders limply to the side a bit more comfortably to approach Fenris.

"A little help," he laughed.

"Get the ribbon since you're up," the elf smiled. "You can bind the mage, and then I'll get you hard."

Garrett's dick stirred a little with Fenris' demand by itself, and he did as he was told. The three of them helped awkwardly shift Anders around between them little bit by little bit until Garrett had his wrists tied together tight while his arms hung loosely around his front.

Fenris then started playing with Garrett's soft cock. His ministrations were rough and inconsistent, while Anders bounced barely controlled between Fenris and Isabela and the intensity of both of them thrusting into his holes. They each kept a hold on Anders' limp body but neither was sufficient to keep him better stilled on its own and Fenris' hands were busy.

Garrett knew he would need Anders' help again if he wanted more again after, but he let out a sigh of relief when Fenris' hand worked its own kind of magic without needed Anders to expend any actual magic besides his healing.

Garrett grabbed his unconscious boyfriend by the shoulders to hold him up and sank his teeth into his chest right below the collar. He thought Justice might enjoy the extra thought even if he wouldn't show it, and he knew Anders would enjoy the extra bruises later. His nails pressed hard into Anders' flesh where he held him and it did not take long for the sensation to get through, and Anders gasped when he came to again.

Anders' mind raced when he opened his eyes again. Everything swam around him and he wasn't sure if it was from being passed out so many times in such a short period of time or if it was from everything around him overwhelming him with the sensation of being fucked from both sides while his boyfriend's teeth dug into his soft skin. His guess was as good as anyone's but Justice did not intervene and he took that as a good thing.

Garrett's teeth in his chest hurt so much, and it was perfect. Garrett moved back when he realized Anders was conscious.

"You know what to do," he said, and Anders' magic went to work and Garrett looked at him with a devious smirk before he pulled him down by his hair from between Fenris and Isabela and then slapped him across the face with his firm dick, and Anders moaned in response and then wrapped his lips around it.

Garrett placed the hand not in his hair on Anders' neck after he took his cock into his mouth but he didn't squeeze.

"I wonder what Justice would do to me if you passed out with my dick still down your throat," he said and Anders shivered.

Anders thought Garrett was only talking but he must have been serious because a moment later he gripped Anders' neck properly and thrusted harder when he did, the dual assault on his throat so much he couldn't be sure if Garrett's hands or cock would cut off his air first, but it didn't matter either way when the world closed in and he again fell unconscious.

It was hard to see but there was beauty to the way Anders struggled to breathe that time even though his eyes already started to roll back. He had given in to his blackouts so willingly all the other times that night, but holding Garrett's cock between his lips sparked a need to endure. It didn't take long for his amber eyes to roll up under his eyelids when they fluttered shut. Garrett didn't notice Anders was trying to grab him until his bound hands slapped hard down onto his stomach from falling when he fainted.

His throat felt like it tightened around Garrett's shaft and he wondered for a second if he could hurt Anders in a way he did not want but he knew Justice would come forward before that could happen. The fact that he'd gone so quiet meant that not only was Anders safe, but that he had started watching too intently to intervene.

Anders' body bounced all over. Garrett still had him bent to the side in a way that looked painful, but Anders loved being contorted and played with like that in those sessions. Fenris and Isabela were still hard at work inside him, and Garrett was impressed by Fenris' stamina. He thrust harder into Anders' throat and kept his hold on Anders' hair and focused harder than he had all night before on trying not to cum. He needed Anders' magic to get hard again after that and he wanted Anders conscious so that he would be able to swallow him.

Garrett was close but he thought of the most obvious possible solution to his problem, a win-win, and Anders groaned when he came to after Garrett struck him hard across his face with one large hand.

Anders' cheek stung so badly but he still struggled to focus after being abruptly forced back into consciousness. It was blurrier each time but it was worth it. The dizzy euphoria he got was a perk, but the sensation he wanted of being well used and well fucked and demeaned in that way was everything he hoped it would be.

It took him more time than he knew to realize Garrett was still fucking his mouth.

"Heal," he told him in a raspy voice and Anders willed his magic through himself. He was getting weaker and he knew the night would have to end soon but he was determined to enjoy what they had left. His vision cleared and Garrett could tell, so he moved his hips faster and quickly spilled down Anders' throat.

Anders had cum so many times by then it started to feel like he could no longer stop. Garrett gripped his hair tighter and pushed him up so his back was straight. He shuddered when Fenris' nails dug into his hips and he came shouting.

"Fuck," the elf exclaimed. "Isabela, if you don't mind."

Fenris tapped on Anders' waist when Isabela pulled out of him and took a step back. Garrett helped Anders up and the mage knew when he stumbled on his feet that it was for the best that Fenris tapped out. Anders and Garrett both knew Isabela would follow his leave and then it would just be the two of them and Justice. They weren't done yet and Anders was elated at how everything had turned out, but a part of him was glad they would be alone to finish it out.

Anders swayed a little despite his rejuvination spell when Fenris and Isabela said goodbye. Garrett guided him back to the bed and unbound his hands, but Anders wasn't ready to call the night.

He reached for Garrett's dick as soon as his hands were free and used his magic to bring it back to full attention.

"Anders, are you sure about that," Garrett asked. He was concerned, but Anders nodded desperately.

"It's just us now," he said in a sultry tone. "One more time, love. Keep your hands on me but let me feel you. I want you to give this to me one more time but I want you to cum with me first. Put me under one more time but don't let me pass out again until you're spent inside me."

That turned Garrett on more than he wanted to say, and he immediately pounded his freshly hardened cock into Anders' stretched out hole that still felt so good.

Anders clenched against him again and the tigher Garrett's hold on his neck was the tighter Anders' hold on Garrett was.

Garrett tried to be mindful of Anders' request, and he made the snap of his hips between Anders' legs his main concern.

His hold was strong but controled, and Anders was kept in a perfect limbo. Black spots and dancing halos took over his vision. The room spun and his head swam. He was barely conscious but he remained right on the edge. He lost himself further and he was no longer sure if he was entirely maintaining consciousness or slipping in and out, but he could still feel Garrett inside him.

"Fuck, so close," Garrett moaned and moved his hips harder. Anders felt like he would break from the roughness of the rapid motions and he wanted to.

Anders was overloaded and he came more than he knew was possible. Garrett threw his head back and screamed when he came for the last time that night and Anders clenched so firmly around him when he did, and his hand did the same. A harsh cry was torn from Anders' throat right before Garrett tightened his hand so hard around it, and he was still cumming so hard he was thrashing as he fainted.

Anders went from screaming and shaking uncontrollably to motionless and limp and silent in a split second. He had cum so hard he was almost jumping off the bed when he passed out, and Garrett almost didn't realize at first that when he hit the bed so hard it was because he was unconscious and not because he was that far gone into his violently orgasmic state. Garrett thought he might have been able to pass out without the additional choke from the intensity alone. He decided they could test that another time.

He stroked Anders' hair and waited patiently for him to regain consciousness. Everyone overextended themselves in the best way, but Anders needed rest most of all.

It was another half hour before Anders hummed weakly and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

It was one of the most exhilarating experiences Anders ever had, but he knew he was done for the night when he came to with only Garrett left. He knew Garrett and Justice both would not let it happen again any time soon too, but he also knew it would happen again and he could be all right with that.

"Do you have strength left to heal or should we simply go to sleep," Garrett whispered.

"I have a little," Anders said and used the smallest amount of mana he could that would still make any difference. It wasn't much but it would do. A good night's sleep would take care of the rest and he was sure he would actually get it that night.

"I have to admit letting us command and control you to that degree was hot," Garrett said with a smile. "I bet you and Justice will really like talking about it later."

"We will," Anders said. "You liked it?"

"Yes," Garrett admitted. "We both need sleep now. Come here."

Anders was still a little woozy but he rolled over toward Garrett with little difficulty and they held each other close for the best sleep either had in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same exact thing as before but from mostly only the kinky stuff and only from Anders' pov

It was a miserable day, but it feels good to have Fenris' cock down my throat, Garrett pounding my G-spot perfectly time after time, and Justice rubbing my clit.

I'm exhausted and Justice reminds me I used up too much magic earlier, but I gather my mana and shock Garrett aganist his hips anyway.

Garrett jerks and I cum hard, and when I moan around Fenris he shouts and spills down my throat.

Garrett's close too, I can tell, and I decide I want to hit another wave of release with him. Fenris stands and claims Garrett's ass with his fingers to help, and I reach for the Fade again to help too.

Nothing comes when I try for electricity again and Justice reminds me again that I haven't properly rested after the Coast and it isn't wise to expend more magic. I try again anyway, and my hands drop on their own when I can't find anything.

I'm too stubborn so I focus again as hard as he could on reaching for magic and I sit up on one elbow to physically reach for Garrett with my other hand, or I try to but there are again no sparks and I realize while I start to extend my hand that I'm not going to make it, and that's when everything goes dark.

I open my eyes what feels like only a second later and I quickly realize I passed out. I apologize and I feel bad for ruining the mood, but something stirs in me. I had an idea before but I never said anything and now I have to or I'm not going to stop thinking about it.

* * *

Garrett approved my idea, and it was a couple of nights after that incident that Fenris came over. I don't know if anyone else is coming, but I know this is going to be fun.

Of course we discussed safety. If I were't a spirit healer or didn't have Justice I don't think Garrett would have agreed but I think it worked out. I'm going to be used like I haven't been before and Justice is going to tell me everything that happens while I'm unaware on a rainy day.

To start Fenris forces Anders onto the bed with a hard slap on his face and my clit throbs in response to the pain.

He wraps his hand around my throat and pushes me into the mattress. I keen when I start to see black spots, but Fenris stops before they take over.

"Not before this," he smiles and straddles my face, and shoves his erection into my mouth. "No one can take it like you can."

Garrett kneels at the end of the bed where my legs hang off, and he pulls them over his shoulders and starts on me with his tongue. I already feel raw with the combination of sensation and anticipation, and I bob my head faster underneath Fenris. I drive him to the back of my throat until Fenris moans, and he almost doesn't pull out in time before he cums so he can spend himself across my face, and we both love it when he does.

Garrett holds my thighs when I cum the first time too and Fenris' hand reaches for my throat again. This time he holds it even harder and he lifts me up off the bed as much as he can with Garrett keeping my bottom half locked down.

"You like this, mage," he says with a rumble, and I try to answer but he can't, and his smirk is all I see as it goes black.

I come back around in a daze. My head is light and my heart is loud, and my clit throbs. Garrett's grinding himself against it now, I realize right away. My eyes barely open before Garrett's commanding voice washes over me to mind myself with magic and make sure I keep myself rejuvinated and safe under the potential dangers of what I asked for.

"Good," Garrett says after I do and grabs my wrists and pins them down and pushes his aching hard cock into me with ease.

I notice that Fenris started working Garrett from behind while I was out too, and heat coils in me when I see it. The warrior's hands make Garrett squirm too, and that feels so good when he moves inside me. Garrett lets go of one of my wrists and runs his fingers along my collar bones. He traces them back and forth, and then he suddenly makes for my neck, and in an instant there is no more air but only the euphoria that carries the blackness that takes me back in.

I feel a little dizzy when my eyes open an instant later while I regain consciousness. I fade back in as blurry as I faded out. I think I was passed out far longer this time not only because my body feels like Justice had come forward and because my core feels like Garrett's been working it hard for a while but because now Fenris is over Garrett fucking him hard too, so they must have had tme to encounter Justice and preapre Garrett. I don't get to focus much on wondering, though, because even blurred the sight is incredible and I cum hard around Garrett's cock almost immediately.

"Care for yourself, mage," Fenris says, and my vision focuses completely once I use my magic to rejuvinate. "Would you like some magic too, Garrett?"

I watch my partner aggressively nod and pant his answer to Fenris' question, and I quickly reach my hands toward Garrett's chest and let loose small sparks, and Garrett cums a moment later.

"Anders," he says thickly as his spent dick going soft and I take it into his hand and use more magic making Garrett instantly hard again.

"Thank you, love," he tells me but Fenris nearly cuts him off.

"You need to be careful, though. We don't want you to pass out from running out of mana again. When you fall tonight, it will be only on our terms."

I just about cum again at the elf's words alone.

Garrett sets himself back into a steady pace, and Fenris driving behind him helps, and I moan when Garrett draws a long scratch from my chest down to my navel.

"Yes," I whisper. I whisper it again when Garrett scratches back up the other way, and again when Garrett's hand rests on my throat. He doesn't press all the way at first, but he teases sort of like Fenris did the first round. He squeezes and lets go a few times, which makes it feel even better when he finally latches on hard.

Garrett holds firm control over my neck, and he squeezes harder the longer he holds on and I feel like I'm in limbo, letting me fade slowly, and my head swims for what felt like ages before I finally see black and feel myself disappear.

I am breathless when my eyes open again, and not only because I was just moments ago cut off from air to the point of fainting. When I come to this time everything has changed and it takes me a moment to take everything in. It feels like I was tossed around a lot. My body feels sore from so much use and I know Justice will show me later what happens while I'm unconscious and I already can't wait. I now have Fenris lying underneath me with his dick in my ass, Garrett on his knees with his tongue in his slit, and now someone else I'm a little too woozy to be able to see is here behind me and their fist in my hair and it's all that holds up my body that's still hanging a little bit limp, and it's rough and my scalp burns and it feels amazing.

"I'm told the healer needs some healing," Isabela laughs from behind me, which solves the mystery of the extra guest, and her clutch on my hair tightened.

My head feels mostly normal again after I apply my magic, except for the effects of all the pleasure that surrounds me.

I cry out when I cum again, and Isabela's fist gets even tighter. She holds on and I move forward far enough that I can see her.

She leans toward me a little more and bites my shoulder. She moves enough to bite my chest next, and then she moves back again.

"I knew you were into some weird shit, but this is a new level," she says, and it is strangely seductive. "This is just filthy."

I nod even though she holds my hair so tight, and I'm panting at the extra pull. Everything feels so good. It is exactly what I hoped for so far, and the anticipation of talking to Justice about everything I'm missing later adds more to the thrill.

"You want this, sweet," Isabela says when she gently touches my neck.

"Yes, please," I say desperately, and Fenris' hips start to snap harder itno my ass. The elf beneath me started moves faster and harder both, and it burns in all the right ways.

"Do you really," Isabela teases again, and I almost whine to answer.

"Please," I beg again, and Isabela's hand grip my throat properly when I do.

"All right, then, tiger," she laughs, and then she lets go of my hair to focus completely on my neck, and she squeezes as tight as she can all at once, and I don't feel anything else except the heaviness when I fade away and then the sharp sting of Garrett's teeth in my chest that forces me back to them.

My mind spins when my eyes open again. Everything is swimming around me and I'm not sure if it's from being passed out this many times in such a short period of time or if it's from everything around me overwhelming me with the sensation of being fucked from both sides when the pleasurable pain of Garrett's bite renders me conscious again. Justice does not intervene, though and I take that as a good thing.

Things are different than they were when I blacked out again. Garrett's teeth in my chest alert me to Isabela inside me with a strapped on toy and Garrett hard as a rock again, and my hands are now bound with ribbon. Garrett moves back when he sees that I've come to.

"You know what to do," he tells me, and I have more than enough control of my hands to send healing energy over myself. He looks at me with a devious smirk and then pulls me down by my hair from between Fenris and Isabela and then slaps me across the face with his firm dick, and I moan in response and go to wrap my lips around it.

Garrett places the hand that's not in my hair on my neck when I take him in but he doesn't squeeze it.

"I wonder what Justice would do to me if you passed out with my dick still down your throat," he says and it makes me shiver.

I think he might Garrett only be talking but he must be serious like I want him to be because a moment later he grips my neck properly and thrusts harder at the same time and the dual assault on my throat is so much in the second I have to think I wonder if Garrett's hands or cock will get me first, but it doesn't matter either way. For the first time I almost struggle, I think I try to reach for him but I don't know that close to the edge of unconsciousness. I want it as much as I have before but having Garrett's cock in my mouth makes me want to keep going. His hold is enough though and it isn't long until the world closes in again into a blur.

My cheek stings badly from Garrett's hand across it but I still struggle to focus after being abruptly forced back into consciousness again. It's blurrier and blurrier each time and it's so worth it. The dizzy euphoria I have is a perk, but the sensation I wanted of being well used and well fucked and demeaned in that way is everything I could ever hope it would be.

I'm furher gone away then I though though and it takes a second for me to realize Garrett is still fucking my mouth.

I will my magic at Garrett's command and I'm getting weaker and I know the night will have to end soon but I'm determined to enjoy what we have left. I'm still contorted to the side the way Garrett has me held and I can tell I've been moved recklessly a lot while passed out and it's all catching up. My vision clears and Garrett can tell, so he moves his hips faster and quickly cums down my throat.

I've cum so many times by now I kinda feel like I can't ever stop. Garrett grips his hair tighter and pushes me up so my back is straight. Fenris' nails dug into my hips and I shudder and he cums shouting.

"Fuck," the elf exclaims. "Isabela, if you don't mind."

Fenris taps on my waist and Isabela pulls out of me and takes a step back. Garrett helps me up and I stumble enough that he notices so it's probably best that Fenris tapped out. Isabela will follow his leave but that means then it will just be the two of us and Justice and that means we aren' done yet and I'm elated at how everything has turned out, but a part of me is very glad we can be alone to finish it out.

I still sway a little despite his rejuvination spell when Fenris and Isabela say goodbye and Garrett thinks he needs to guide me back to the bed and then he unbinds his hands, but I'm not ready to be done yet.

I grab for Garrett's dick as soon as my hands are free and I magic it back to full attention.

"Anders, are you sure about that," Garrett asks. He is concerned, but I am desperate when I nod to say yes.

"It's just us now," I tell him. "One more time, love. Keep your hands on me but let me feel you. I want you to give this to me one more time but I want you to cum with me first. Put me under one more time but don't let me pass out again until you're spent inside me."

I need it so much and I think it turns Garrett on more than he wants to say too, and he immediately pounces on me to pound his freshly hardened cock rough into my stretched out hole and everything still feels so good.

I clench against him again and the tigher Garrett's hold on my neck is the tighter my hold on Garrett's dick is.

I can tell Garrett tries to keep my request to hold on in mind and I can feel when he makes the snap of his hips between my legs his main concern.

His choke is strong but controled, and I'm being kept in a perfect limbo where black spots and dancing halos take over my vision. The room spins and his head swims and I'm barely conscious but I think I stay right on the edge. I lose myself further though and I'm even less sure if I really am entirely maintaining consciousness or slipping in and out, but I can still feel Garrett inside me and that's what counts right now.

"Fuck, so close," Garrett moans and he moves his hips harder. I feel like I could break from the roughness of the rapid motions and maker I want to.

I'm overloaded and I'm cumming more than I knew I ever could. Garrett throws his head back and screams when he cums this time and I clench so firmly around him when he does, and his hand did the same to me. I scream too, a sound is ripped from my throat right before Garrett tightens his hand so hard around it, and I'm still cumming so hard I'm thrashing before everything stops.

I fade out and fade back in just like that. I wonder if Garrett's power over me is enough that I could faint like that from cumming with him by itself. I think I could. He thinks so too. I know I was out for a while this time and I know we're done for now but I know it will happen again and I can't wait.


End file.
